


Surprised

by Kiterie



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-18
Updated: 2011-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone grows up, even if they don't always show it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprised

It was cruel of her, Sakura knew, to bring Lee with her when she _'confessed'_ to Naruto. She'd thought it was the only way for him to understand that he should give up on her, that she wasn't worth it. Despite everything Sasuke had done she loved him and yet she'd decided she would be the one to kill him. Her confessing to Naruto had it's own cruel twist because it was a lie too so she could stop him from doing what she herself was going to do. Somebody like her didn't deserve to be loved, not by Sasuke or Naruto or Lee, not by anyone. When she failed to do what needed to be done because she was weak it only proved that point more.

That was why she didn't understand what Lee was even doing here. He should hate her for what she'd done. Of everyone he should be the one to despise her weakness because he never gave up and that was why she was weak, because she did. Despite those facts he was standing just inside her tent with a tray of food.

Sakura sniffed and looked away, wondering why they'd sent him to bring her food. The only thing that could have been worse was if it had been Naruto, but neither were people she wanted seeing her cry. She wiped at the tears, not moving from her seat at the small table and not bothering to clear the first aid kits she was preparing. "I'm not hungry."

Lee held the tray in one hand and quickly cleared the table in front of her. "Ayame-san Has Prepared A Most Nutritious And Amazing Meal." He set the bowl of soup in front of her and laid the chopsticks beside it.

Sighing, Sakura didn't move to eat. "Why are you doing this?"

"I Knew That You Would Say Such Things But It Is My Most Important Task To See That You Eat And Are Rejuvinated And Back To Your Youthful And Most Beautiful Self Tomorrow!" Lee answered, grinning brightly at her, his teeth nearly glinting despite the low light.

"Stop It!" Sakura snapped, not wanting to hear him say such nice things to _her_ of all people. She twisted in her seat and threw a punch at Lee, knocking the table in the process.

He caught her fist with one hand and the bowl with the other, not a drop spilled. "I know you are angry at yourself, but you should not blame yourself for Sasuke-san's and Naruto-san's fate. Their path is what it is and it does not make you weak that you are unable to stop either of them on it, no matter how much you wish you could do so. It is admirable that you care so much for them." He kissed her fist then released her hand and the bowl as well. "I hope that someday you will feel even a small part of that for me."

Sakura stared, dumbfounded at Lee. She dropped her hand, staring at the place he'd kissed. "I... You..." She felt like an idiot for assuming everything that came out of his mouth had to be some goofy speech, but she had despite having known him for years. Everyone had grown up a lot so it was no wonder that Lee had as well. She wondered if anyone other than his teammates got to see this more serious side of him and why he acted like an idiot when he clearly wasn't.

Lee grinned again and struck his 'good guy pose'. "I Must Leave, I Still Have Many Youthful Tasks To Finish If I Am Going To Beat Gai-sensei In Our Enthusiastic Dinner Challenge." He turned and ran out of the tent, moving a great deal faster than he'd entered it.

Just like that, the spell was broken. Mostly. Sakura shook her head, smiled, and rubbed her fingers over the place he'd kissed. The tears had stopped and tension she'd felt before wasn't completely gone, but it had eased. Picking up her chopsticks, Sakura decided he was right and she should eat if she was going to be her'youthful, beautiful self'. The thought made her chuckle even as she raised the noodles to her lips.


End file.
